doraemon2014fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AClockworkOrange
Hello. Are you transcribing Doraemon's Time Capsule? Also, I made the Transcript template. - IvyLover (talk | | ) 23:40, August 29, 2014 (UTC) CURSE YOU, NATHAN SIMPSON! He spammed your The 7D Wiki message wall, and said two sexual statements, and told you to "trust" him. He also told you to laugh at his vandalism. - IvyLover (talk | | ) 01:10, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Do not pay attention to the comment above, as the issue is already resolved. - IvyLover (talk | | | ) 23:41, September 11, 2014 (UTC) New episode page! I've created the page Invasion of the Body Swappers! / Livin' the Dream. - IvyLover (talk | | ) 02:41, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat - IvyLover (talk | | | ) 03:06, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Movies Just asking, do you think they will dub the Doraemon movies?Ultraman TopFan (talk) 07:05, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Movies Sorry, I may be a huge letdown because I mainly specializes on pictures, not really good at other things.Ultraman TopFan (talk) 03:35, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ACO! You demoted me for 1 week. A week has passed and I still don't see the Delete and Protect options at the top of pages. - IvyLover (talk | | | ) 23:40, September 11, 2014 (UTC) don't believe what Scrap, Mintmi, Don, or Spark is saying Don't believe people who say I'm rude. You know I'm not. AbercrombieFizzwidget decided to bring Bugtropolis Wiki fights over to GF Wiki and WOY Wiki, and now I'm banned from the chats. They're just trolls that go over to other wikis and tell them all the embarrassing things I've been through. - IvyLover (talk | | | ) 00:17, September 14, 2014 (UTC) chat You were on the chat at 9, then you left the chat. - IvyLover (talk | | | ) 04:12, September 14, 2014 (UTC) MediaWiki:Chat Okay, go here to change it back! Change it to "Chat". - IvyLover (talk | | | ) 01:10, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Talk I made my profile page cross-wiki so that people would know that I am an Almost Naked Animals mega fan and that I own the Almost Naked Animals Wiki. [Crossovers] Almost Naked Animals Wiki Adoptive Owner 01:07, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Crossovers *This is used wikiwide. 15:40, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Crossovers Page removed. Sorry for advertising. Can you forgive me? [Crossovers] ✪ Almost Naked Animals Wiki ✪ Adoptive Owner *This is used wikiwide. 00:22, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Crossovers Templates Okay, so what do you want to happen when someone does ? Describe to me in detail what you envision. 00:05, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. Let me think how that would be done. The first way you described shouldn't be too hard, but the second way might be harder. Might take me a bit. 01:29, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :The hard thing would be if you wanted to leave something blank, but so long as each character has a "yes" or "no", it will be easy. I can make the template so that the user can use either the "doraemon=yes" or "yes", so long as the yes/no only are in the correct order. If you stick with "doraemon=yes" format, the order doesn't matter. let me know what you want. 01:49, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I take that back... need to work out one kink... sigh. 01:52, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Appear column What did you want under the Appeared column in the Template:EpisodeCharacters/1? 03:14, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :Got it. You still want red background for "no" and green for "yes" correct? 03:17, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey there, I'm an administrator at the "official" Doraemon Wiki. I got to say your Wiki is doing well. Try adding some more character pages. 11:45, November 1, 2014 (UTC) How about a few MediaWiki changes? 15:08, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation I saw your message on Thehyp's message wall, I think partnering up is a wonderful idea, but let's wait I have to ask the other administrators. Thehyp is busy with university stuff so I think he won't be able to reply any of "our" messages. There are loads of administrators you can ask, We are always online! By the way, doing great with your Wiki! Keep it up! Also since the official Wiki is loaded, I decided I can help you for a while in this Wiki :)User:BloomRocks! I added a template for you, I will try my best to help you! 15:09, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello I'm the administrator of zh Doraemon wiki. I have a question,why don't you write pages about Doraemon at The_Doraemon_Wiki? hi i have just joined wiki and official united states doraemon wiki where you are the decorator and ranked 1 thats why everybody told me to talk to you thats why im messeging